


Reboot

by Zayroen



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, whew boy here we go another series lets do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: It was mostly Tails working around the clock that saved him. Even now he wasn't fully ready to be brought up from his 'sleep' as Sonic had started to call it, he was still missing parts but he was at least stable. Missing both his legs but stable. It was nothing short of a miracle really.





	Reboot

It was mostly Tails working around the clock that saved him. Even now he wasn't fully ready to be brought up from his 'sleep' as Sonic had started to call it, he was still missing parts but he was at least stable. Missing both his legs but stable. It was nothing short of a miracle really.

~~~

**SHTDN_REASON_MAJOR_APPLICATION**

 

**SHTDN_REASON_MAJOR_HARDWARE**

 

**SHTDN_REASON_MAJOR_POWER**

 

**SHTDN_REASON_MAJOR_SYSTEM**

 

~~~

 

Recalling the partially melted shambles that they had managed to pull out from the ice, he was shocked Metal was even remotely alive. The steam from the ice had been what saved him, at least that's what Tails' claimed. Something about it making a barrier until the ice flooded in around him and redirected the lava? Sonic didn't fully understand it but he understood that Metal was alive! He was here!

~~~~~

**System Reboot** **: Y/N?**

**.........Y**

 

**System Rebooting**

~~~~~

 

Sonic was alone in the lab currently, having sent Tails to go get an actual full nights sleep. He came here often to just...look at him. It was still surreal to have Metal be here and safe. It had been more than touch and go for awhile there.

 

~~~~~

**Primary Systems:**

 

**Main Cortex: ......**

 

**..........**

 

**...Online**

 

**Primary Motors: ...**

 

**...Error**

 

**Primary Motors Damaged: 20%**

 

**Secondary Motors: ....**

 

**...Online**

~~~

 

He was so used to all the little lights and sounds that he missed a new one starting up for the longest time. At first, he thought that it was bad and had been about to run for Tails when he spotted the new light. Red lights, in Metal's face. "Wh...but you shouldn't be waking up yet buddy! You aren't ready! Uh..uh go back to sleep! Should I sing a lullaby?" He didn't want to leave Metal to wake up totally alone but he wasn't supposed to be awake yet!

~~~~

**Primary Sensors:**

**Audio: .....ERROR**

.....

.....

**Audio Range Damaged: REROUTING**

.....

.....

**Audio Partially Recovered**

...

...

**Visuals: ....Online**

**Rebooting**

~~~~~~

This wasn't good! He really should grab Tails but he had just fallen asleep and had been barely able to stay on his feet as it was. What harm could it be anyways? He had no legs sure but they were being rebuilt! He shouldn't wake up alone at least, that would scare anyone! So Sonic waiting, watching the dim red light pulse with baited breath, barely blinking.

~~~

 

The room came into focus slowly, the angle disorienting until he realized that he was hanging in some sort of harness with various machines plugged into him. His first thought was that Eggman had recovered him but this did not look like Eggman's laboratory. There were no sounds of other robots moving about, doing their own work and Eggman himself was not there to berate his failure. Then where was he?

~~

 

"Hello? Metal..? You in there?" It had been a few minutes maybe? He wasn't sure how long but all that happened was Metal's eyes just staying that dim red. Maybe he wasn't waking up after all? Had he just been imagining it? Maybe it was normal? Sonic had no idea how these sorts of things worked!

~~

**Memory: ERROR**

.....

...

**Corruption found**

**Attempting To Recover**

......

.....

......

....

**Partial Recovery Successful**

~~~

The red lights brightened as Metal twitched, not to much as he could tell he was damaged and did not want to make it worse. Vision sharpening, he took in a form staring up at him. Short? or just lower? His perception was off still, systems needed to be recalibrated. Blue.

 

His memory core took a moment to compile before providing him with information. Sonic, his target. Only not target? Why was his mission flagged complete? Sonic stood there, right in front of him. Both missions were marked complete? When? How? His memory core was damaged, corrupt. It would take time for his systems to even try and recover so all he could do was go off what he had.

 

No missions and a damaged body. Tilting his head down, he spotted his legs. On the table and very much not attached. They looked damaged too, very damaged. Melted possibly. Metal found himself starting to panic. What had  _ happened  _ to cause such damage?

~~~

 

The numbers on one of the screens starting to rise coupled with the very obviously awake Metal looking at his legs made it obvious what was going on. Hoping the machines would hold his weight, Sonic jumped up to be more even with Metal's face. "Hey! Hey it's okay! Calm down, it'll be alright! Tails will fix you right up, okay? I promise. You just gotta calm down, trust me!" Sonic urged, keeping his voice low and even as he reached to carefully grasp the fingers that had twitched. "I'm right here, I promise it will be okay."

 

~

The touch startled him, systems stalling slightly as they scrambled to figure out the new input only for him to realize it was Sonic. Sonic was there. Talking to him? Soothing him? Why was he soothing him? Why was he grabbing his hand? What did he say? He only got every other word, audial systems able to hear but the rest was not quite ready to catch what the words meant.

 

He got the last bit however. A promise, that it would be okay? Sonic was...here, and it would be okay? Why was Sonic here? Why did that make it okay? Was it okay? It must be. His missions were gone and yet he was not with Eggman. Something...pulled at him. A fragmented memory. Of leaves and water and...berries? Something about...Sonic?

 

He did find himself calming, however unlikely such a thing should be. He was being repaired, that much was obvious. He was immobile and yet...he had no fear for his safety. He let Sonic's words of comfort follow him back to a state of offline. Perhaps if he focused on defragging his memories then he would understand better. Understand why the memory of leaves and water and berries meant that it was okay to be here.

  
  
  
  


 

 


End file.
